


Predicament

by Batesk7551



Series: Predicament [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, How do I tag?, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batesk7551/pseuds/Batesk7551
Summary: Or, the time Peter nearly got shot by the Sheriff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever posted ever, because I was getting tired of my nanowrimo story and needed something else to do for a bit. Based off of [this.](http://dereks-henley.tumblr.com/post/106766405755/happy-new-year-steter-shippers)

“Are you sleeping with my son?”  
The sheriff’s hands are trembling.  
Stiles curses, wondering why it's always him stuck in these situations. This wasn’t supposed to happen; he isn’t ready for it to happen.  
How had he missed his dad’s patrol car rolling up in the driveway? How had Peter missed it?  
Peter looks up at the sheriff from his spot on the couch, entirely unconcerned despite the gun aimed at his head. There’s a slow smirk spreading across his face, the one that makes Stiles’ pants feel just a bit tighter.  
Bastard, Stiles thinks. Peter hadn’t missed anything. The dick knew Stiles had wanted to keep this - whatever this is between them - a secret from his father. He’d done this on purpose, just to piss Stiles off.  
If his father wasn't already struggling with not pulling the trigger, and to hell with the consequences, Stiles would have kissed the smirk right of off Peter’s stupid face.  
Dick.


End file.
